Hot Chocolate
by KeysOfFire
Summary: [NaLu One Shot!] - Lucy comes home to find a couple of gifts waiting for her. Will Natsu have something to do with them? -


A mage named Lucy Heartfilia trudged through the thick, fluffy snow.

It was winter in the town of Magnolia, and Lucy wasn't going to take _any_ chances about going outside.

Lucy shivered and mumbled, "if only Natsu were here. His fire would feel so good."

At the thought of warm fire, she quickly broke into a sprint and ran to her house.

A few minutes later, she reached her apartment. She opened the door, and for some awkward reason…

…She could sense Natsu's presence.

Lucy kicked open the door.

"NATSU, DON'T BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!"

And there was Natsu, the pink haired dragon slayer, her best friend. He was sipping a mug of hot chocolate.

Lucy's hot chocolate, the hot chocolate that _she_ bought at a market with _her_ jewels.

"Natsu," Lucy pouted, walking up to him and sitting down, "Why are you drinking with _my_ hot chocolate mix!?"

Natsu shrugged and showed off his classic toothy grin.

"Why wouldn't I Luce? You buy great stuff! Plus, you have a cozy house. It smells like a strawberry garden in here!" Natsu playfully snuggled into Lucy's…breast.

Lucy blushed furiously.

"Y-you sick pervert!" Lucy kicked him in the stomach.

Natsu crashed into her cabinet, causing pencils and books to fall off and hit him on the head.

He rubbed his head. "Lucy! What was that for?" He whimpered. "You're warm!"

Lucy blushed even harder.

"But, I came here to be warm! I came here to snuggle with y-"

Lucy shut her mouth.

_I did NOT come here to snuggle with Natsu!_

_Natsu isn't my boyfriend or anything!_

_I mean, he is pretty cute…_

_NO HE ISN'T! SHUT UP LUCY!_

_Argh, what I am I thinking!?_

_Natsu is my best friend!_

_Natsu is NOT my boyfriend!_

_Although that would be ni-_

Lucy slapped herself.

"Luce," Natsu said, "You want to snuggle with me?"

Lucy smiled a big smile. "No… I was talking to myself!"

Natsu shrugged. "Oh, ok then."

Lucy decided to change the topic before things got even crazier.

"Well, let me try that hot coco you made."

Natsu grinned happily at his best friend.

"I thought you would never mention it!"

Natsu rushed over to the kitchen counter. He poured steaming coco into a pink mug.

He put some fluffy marshmallows in it. He came back to Lucy.

"Here Luce," Natsu said, "Be careful, it's kind of hot."

Lucy took the hot coco from him. "Arigato, Natsu."

Natsu blushed ever so slightly. "No problem, Luce! I would do anything for you."

Lucy decided to sip her hot coco before she started thinking crazy thoughts again.

The hot coco was delicious.

Natsu had used the caramel hot chocolate mix. Milk was put in it to make it creamier.

He put a candy cane in for decoration, and taste.

Once Lucy drank the beverage, it warmed up her entire body.

"Natsu," Lucy said after drinking the entire thing, "This is so YUMMY!"

Natsu chuckled, "Arigato Lucy! I'm glad you love it!"

Lucy smiled at him, and Natsu smiled back.

"Luce? Can I tell you something?"

Lucy slowly started to get thoughts again.

_This better be good…_

"Of course, Natsu, you can tell me anything."

Natsu cleared his throat and sipped his coco.

"I don't know how to explain it."

Lucy smiled. "Try your best, Natsu."

Natsu gathered up his courage.

"Lucy, I admire you."

Lucy blushed. Her face was as red as Erza's hair. Maybe, it was way darker then her hair.

"Y-you admire me?" Lucy stammered, "Like very admire?"

As you know, Natsu is a pretty impatient person.

"I LOVE YOU LUCY!" Natsu blurted out. "I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME!"

Lucy didn't say anything. She just blushed, really, really hard.

"Lucy, a few hours ago after you left to go home, I asked Mirajane about my feelings for you," Natsu explained, "and she told me what love is all about. At first, I thought it was pretty complicated, so I decided to follow you home. On the way to your house, I broke it down into parts, and I get it now! I love you Lucy!"

Lucy finally spoke, "Natsu…"

The two looked at each other for a long time.

Lucy gave in to her feelings, and hugged Natsu as tight as she could.

Natsu hugged her back, and told her these words:

"I will never leave you Lucy."

**Thanks for reading this super short one shot. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! NaLu forever! –Kawaii-Chan**


End file.
